Sky High
by Deathe
Summary: Makino vowed to never tell others of her abilities but, when the ASL boys are hunted by the marines because of her, she breaks them and shows the world just how terrifying she can be. Fem! Harry is Makino!


**Tags** :Fem! Harry-is-Makino, gender bend, WTWL, future mentions of blood, gore, and dark themes, destruction, eventual romance, maybe yaoi (have been warned), family, adventure, minor humor, OOC'ness, creature Makino, swearing.

 **AN:** My friend Symm said she corrected so...yay? I would add more mushy to this note but I'm at work and don't get out for another two hours... TT^TT save meh! And yes I'm still working on my Hancock one.

* * *

 **Chapter** 1

Makino stood frozen next to the mountain bandit, Dogra, as they watched in horror when the second oldest of the ASL sailed out to sea in the middle of the ceremony. With a hand covering her mouth the 22 year old woman silently prayed that the nobles on board would ignore the boy. Contemplating a rescue plan with the knowledge that the prayer was in vain.

"That brat is going to get killed!"

"Hey-Kid! Get back here!"

Startled by the shouting the barmaid finally moved, ignoring Dogra's yells as she practically ran over people while stripping off her shoes; determined to get to Sabo as his ship went up in flames. With one hand keeping the skirt up she held the other to her mouth, calling out to the ten year old.

"Sabo! I'm coming!"

Dogra called out but it was useless, "Makino?! Get back!"

Ignoring all the protests towards her, the woman anxiously dug her heels harder into ground. The pain her poor feet felt after she lost the shoes were minor to which the pain what everyone else would feel if that little boy died. Even if they only met on a few occasions she regarded him in the same category as she did Luffy and Ace; a son she wouldn't have minded having. A boy who wasn't allowed to die under her watch. Although, when reaching the shoreline her heart beat raced faster as she broke the vows taken years ago because damn if he wasn't worth it and dived into the ocean. Her body quickly changing once engulfed completely.

Using her abilities in public to change into her current form earned many shouts of surprise- but that was quickly replaced the strong bubbly woosh of the ocean water. Clothes that she wore quickly became heavy and slowed her down, but even so, she practically clawed her way through. Admittedly -if it weren't for the clean ocean water- and her being what she was, she would have drowned before reaching Sabo's battered form.

Determined, Makino gave one strong thrust before grabbing his tattered shirt collar and dragged them both up to the surface, propping Sabo higher than herself as she didn't require air in this form. But there was a problem.

Sabo was hardly breathing.

Letting out a string of curses she turned the little one to his side against her chest and quickly used one hand to cast a healing spell she used many times on a unknowing Luffy .

"Anapneo!"

The effects were immediate, much to her relief, as Sabo coughed up water. "Gasp!"

As she was nearly sinking under the surface with all the weight the maid let the blond hack out all the water he could before casting a Bulla Capitis (my version of a bubble head charm) on him. Glad that he was able to get some cool air for now. Voices above them could be heard but neither pay heed until the familiar click sounded above. Clutching the little one tightly they looked up to see 'Saint' Jalmac getting ready to point a ridiculous sized gun at them.

Drawing an utter blank, it took tiny hands gripping her collar to bring Makino back to reality as her inner creature demanded vengeance. Many things came to mind, but with the sound of crackling fire an idea had sparked on what to use. Giving a couple more hard thrusts in the water she turned her body so that Sabo faced away from the 'Saint' and held her right arm out as she casted yet another spell.

"Incendio!"

And just like the boy's ship, it too caught fire rapidly. The angry square bubbled nobel on board was about to pull the trigger but Makino quickly pulled them down below the cool surface with the now panicking kid beneath her as she took to the brunt of whatever damage managed to pierce the surface water.

A warbled "Makino-san!" escaped a surprised blond as pain stung across her upper back. With a gasp she hugged him a bit more tighter before realizing she was going to faint soon if the black spots were an indication. The boy, too, must have figured it out if the sudden shaking on her laxing figure was anything to go by.

"Makino-san?! Makino-san! Stay awake, Makino-san!"

Even if she wanted to, the boy's shaking wouldn't have kept her awake as they were dragged by the waves.

- **At some nearby island-**

On a dragon figure-headed vessel stood a man leaning on the rails, his gaze directed to the people working below on the port. The cloak that shrouded the man's features fluttered with the ocean breeze that came with every wave, that is, until a distant sound carried by the wind reached his ears. A sound that he was quite familiar with in his line of duty.

"Help! Please! Some-urgh!"

Having kept watch over the past hour or so the figure knew it couldn't possibly be one of the villagers and quickly looked out to the open sea with a new awareness. His comrades down below too became aware that someone was out there and scanned the sea until their eyes landed on a small figure not to far from them.

Even with the constant bobbing up and down the surface it wasn't hard to tell that it was a child who had yelled not a minute ago, carrying an adult. But what worried him was the the bulbous liquid that appeared to cover half of his face and that of the adult figure he tried to keep afloat as he swam towards them.

"Please! Makino is-!"

The kid bobbed below the surface again and that drove him into action; with a start he shouted to the people below him.

"Get someone out there!"

Startled, a big headed cloaked figure ordered in a accent to one of the minor subordinates to swim.

"You! Go out ver and swim!"

Quickly the poor man stripped off his cloak, shoes, soaks, and shirt before diving to the drowning duo.

Jumping down from the deck himself the group anxiously awaited for the trio.

Sabo kicked as hard as he could while carrying an unconscious Makino in the sea. If it weren't for...whatever it was on his face, he was sure they would have drowned by now. With the events that just happened he highly doubted they'd get help from the villagers. Seriously, what was the lady thinking, burning a noble ship? Though, he had to admit to himself, he felt about as curious of the event as he was grateful towards Makino-san. A faltered kick and a big wave overpowering them reminded him of his current situation so he redoubled the effort to keep them afloat, even if he could breathe under water. As if, he was gonna trust a suspicious bubble with their lives. That was Luffy's thing-not his.

With a grunt Sabo tried to readjust the woman that practically engulfed his form. While he didn't mean to be offensive, Makino-san was heavy, normally he'd be able to carry her weight easily but the water practically doubled the weight and the constant pull of the waves were not helping. It was times like this he sorely wished for Ace's monstrous strength, it took all of his to not sink below where who knows what lurked beneath.

Looking to see where the sea took them he felt hope rise as he spotted an island where a ship was docked. He quickly called out to them without hesitation; honestly, if the situation wasn't so dire he may have been suspicious of the cloaked figures on the port but he would rather do that once they got on land where could actually fight them. So it was with welcomed relief that he smiled at the guy who carried them to shore...until he was handed off to another cloaked person who had a huge head-the minute he saw underneath the hood he yelled-which startled the person into letting him go as he ran towards Makino's holder, not noticing her twitching form.

"Gah!"

"Vait! Von't run!"

Panicking even more the boy hid behind his rescuer. Heaving as he had to use twice the strength to run in heavy clothes.

"Like hell I won't! What kind of, whatever you are, wears that much make-up?! Are you a man-eating clown?! Oh Oda, Luffy was right! You do exist! Well you can't eat me or Makino! If you eat us Ace and Luffy will kick your ass!" Pausing momentarily Sabo looked at the ground to contemplate what he had just said before looking back up," Well, maybe not Luffy, but Ace will kick your ass! And Dadan! No matter what the old hag says I know she likes us!"

The man-eating clown let out a screech, "I'm vnot a man veating clown! Iv anything you look vike a frog!"

Sabo gave him an are-you-stupid-look. "I'm not a frog you man-eating clown! What gave you that idea?!"

"Vell vat is that on your face?"

Confused by the question he tried looking at his face, nearly going cross eyed as he gasped, just now remembering that there was some kind of bubble attached to it. Curiosity peaked, Sabo turned his head about only to see it follow. It was an odd feeling, the outline -of the what he dubbed an air bubble- meet his skin. With one shaky finger raised to the bubble's surface he poked it. Yelping in surprise when it popped and the cool air tingled his skin, making his face feel fuzzy.

"Vats the matter? Chevking for varts?"

Ignoring the existence of the bubble and fuzzy feeling he looked back to the clown in smugness, "Ha! It's was just a bubble, what's your excuse?"

An indignant screech left the big-headed figure before it rushed with sharp nails aimed towards him. If it weren't for the heavy make-up Sabo may have considered the situation funny but that was wiped off the table when he stabbed with the nails.

"Ivankov-no!"

"Emporio female hormones!"

"Ah!"

/-0-/

Tired, she felt so tired and cold, why was she waking up again? Clothes that clung to her skin like a second layer made her shiver. Where did the warmth go? Gingerly she shifted slowly and started the process of opening her eyes. Why were they so heavy? Honestly she felt like she could sleep a whole month but her instincts were tugging at her to wake up. It didn't really kick in until she heard yelling, one that she was quite familiar with and it wakened the animal within her. Luckily her form had already faded away without anyone the wiser.

Eyes opening wide she examined the area, staring wide eyed at what she saw. A little Sabo kneeling in pain with a big-headed clown of all things smirking down at the pain he caused on the boy. Enraged she elbowed the one carrying her before bomb diving at the bastard who hurt Sabo. Unaware that her that her fist was enhanced by magic until she punched the surprised clown.

"How dare you hurt him!" Once next to the blond who clutched his side she cast another spell. "Protego!" Secured in knowing they were slightly safe Makino turned towards the groaning boy and fluttered her hands around him. "Sabo! Are you ok?" She was vaguely aware some people tested out the barrier but worried about her charge more.

The blond turned pale and started sweating, "I don't think so Makino-san...I feel funny."

Alarmed that the mountain raised boy would say so she did a scan on Sabo, and what the scan revealed pissed her off beyond belief as she screeched out the problem.

"YOU CHANGED HIS GENDER?!"

Sabo's voice went up a few octaves as he too, yelled, "THE MAN-EATING CLOWN DID WHAT?!"

Forget the punch, she was going to maim the damn bastard, with a quick turn she faced the clown and chased him. Easily passing through her barrier when the others could not. No matter the condition she was in the man was going to pay for what he did.

"GET OVER HERE YOU FUCKING MAN-EATING CLOWN! I'LL MAIM YOUR SORRY ASS!"

/-0-/

Eye twitching as the woman chased around his foolish comrade, the man who had jumped down from earlier approached the barrier like the others to where the 'girl' now sat in horror. With a subtle clearing of his throat he drew 'her' attention towards him. Finally giving him the chance to see the child's face only to be surprised when he recognized it belonging to the boy from the Goa kingdom who had confessed the Royal's deed. The once boyish face turned into a cherubic girl and had eyes that resembled less of a dead fish. Everything else, since he-well-she was still a child, didn't change much besides the more private parts of him-her.

"I apologize for my friend, when she's done maiming him perhaps we can talk of a way to change you back?"

It was amusing, he thought, how he could read the expressions on the girl's face when finally registering his words. Confusion, realization, and relief.

"Uh...sure? I mean yes! Yes-of course!"

With a quick turn of her head the girl yelled encouragement to the woman, Makino, all the while he examined the barrier that no one but the woman could pass through. Whether it was by Devil fruit or not was still up for debate.

"RUIN HIS MAKEUP MAKINO-SAN!"

"VILL YOU STOP CHASING VE?!"

"NO! GIVE SABO BACK HIS JUNIOR!"

"YEAH!"

Of course the building headache wouldn't help him solve it sooner, honestly, what was it about the Okama queen that made him befriend him?

 **After Makino can longer chase Ivankov-**

Tuckered out the green haired woman gave one final glare towards the equally heaving now battered target before walking to where the cloaked figure stood near Sabo. If she spoke with a dark aura surrounding her the man didn't mention it, "I hope that you can change him back, yes?"

"Of course, I'll have Sabo changed back as soon as possible. Though I believe you need to be seen by our ship's doctor first."

Eyes narrowing, Makino opened her mouth to protest when a girl's voice interrupted her.

"I know you! You're that man from before!"

Looking to her right she finally saw the now girl Sabo and blushed at the adorableness. She ignored the smug humph that probably came the culprit and cleared her throat. "You have? Is he safe Sabo?"

Flustered at being the center of attention she scratched the back of her neck and replied. "Well, as far as I can tell he isn't like the nobles from Goa. So yeah, he should be ok."

A few snorts could be heard from the guys fellow hooded figures but she dispersed the barrier and kneeled before Sabo. Worried as she cupped the cherubic cheeks in her hands and forced cute blue eyes to look into her dull brown ones as she rubbed her thumbs across the soft cheeks. "Sabo, don't think about them for now. What's important is that you believe that they will heal us." Even with rapid healing abilities she was too tired to move for much more.

Sniffiling a little Sabo nodded and stood up on shaky legs, causing the woman to grab the little girl despite a new ache it caused. "Then let's go get healed yes? Then we can see your brothers faster OK?"

With a muted nod in reply, Makino started rising with a now sleeping Sabo in tow but was shocked to feel herself being lifted into what could only be a giant's hand. A glance told her it was a padded hand which was surprisingly soft and comfy.

"Please, allow me to carry you to our ship, it's the least I can do for what has happened."

Too tired, and cold to argue she allowed it, from what she saw, he was a square hooded figure with little circular ears on each side who carried them up to the ship. With the adrenaline calming down she didn't have the energy to stay awake and followed in Sabo's lead and slept. Curled up on what was possibly the comfiest paw.

- **Some time later-**

when Makino woke it was to the wooden walls of the ship with medical equipment surrounding them. A look around made her face scrunch up as the ache in her body made itself known. That is, until she found Sabo sitting up in the cot, staring blankly at her hands as if contemplating her very existence. Worried that those thoughts might turn dark the barmaid called out to the girl with a parched mouth.

When Makino woke it was to the wooden walls of the ship with medical equipment surrounding them. A look around made her face scrunch up as the ache in her body made itself known. That is, until she found Sabo sitting up in the cot, staring blankly at her hands as if contemplating her very existence. Worried that those thoughts might turn dark the barmaid called out to the girl with a parched mouth.

"Sa..bo."

Nearly jumping off the cot the girl swung her head to look at woman, the emotions clear in her face as they changed. Surprise, relief, before settling on worry. One couldn't help but think it looked absolutely adorable on the girl's face. The urge to pinch those cute chubby cheeks became strong but had silently willed herself to hold it in...for now.

"M-Makino-san! You're awake! Ah, let me get you water!"

Fumbling around with the blankets the little girl jumped off the cot to walk to the short table in between them. It seemed that the gender change had caused Sabo to grow taller which got her thinking about how she'd need to make bigger clothes. Absently noting they had dry clothes on Makino refocused when Sabo tried to help her sit up so she could drink the water.

"You should be able to talk better now that you have water. How do you feel Makino-san?"

Clearing her throat as a hard swallow she smiled tiredly at sabo. "Sore beyond belief, how are you, Sabo?"

All she got in reply was some staring down with a shoe scuffed against the floor. Alarms going off in her head she leaned forward and picked the girl up despite how much it hurt and sat the blond beside her. Shakily combing the blond locks behind the ear she pressed the young girl to her side in silent support as the older woman asked her question.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen while I slept?"

Shuffling until it was more comfortable Sabo leaned against her more, no replies came instantly but she held wrapped an arm around the smaller form in support while still combing the hair was the first time, excluding Luffy, that she was able to give physical affection to the boy -er- girl now and Makino wasn't one for wasting chances.

"Vhe's vone."

Slightly confused and tickled by the mumbling into her side she adjusted herself with a wince. "Care to repeat that?"

"He's gone, Makino-san."

Not understanding by who she could be referring to she asked again. "Gone?"

Muttering, the little girl wiped her face before looking up at her with blue eyes "The man...clown guy isn't with us anymore."

Taking a few seconds to register in her brain Makino gasped before she started rambling. "He's gone?! I didn't maim that much did I? I'm sorry Sabo! If I knew the clown was so weak I wouldn't have hit him as hard I-"

Giving a look of disbelief Sabo quickly waved her arms around."What?! No! Makino-san! You didn't kill him!"

Pausing mid-ramble she blandly blinked down at her before giving a reply. "Oh, I take my apology back."

Startled, Sabo couldn't help but laugh at the Ace like response. "Ha...hahaha! Makino-san, when I said 'he's gone' I meant-haha. I meant, I meant that he went out on a mission."

Slightly annoyed at the laughing the barmaid gave in to her urges and pinched those cherubic cheeks lightly in punishment. "Can you blame me? Last I recall, the hits I gave were pretty heavy. Now, what's this about a mission?" With a light smile she started tugging at his cheeks as Sabo desperately tried pulling away. Little arms flailing as the girl pleaded to the older woman.

"Ow! Mawkwino-shan! Shtoop!"

"No."

These antics kept on going for many minutes until they were interrupted.

"It seems you're in good spirits Sabo, and how are you Miss Makino?"

With a deadpan stare she replied bluntly. "Sore, why is the clown gone?"

A strained silence laid between them until the man spoke, his still hooded face revealed nothing. "An emergency came up. He won't be back for some time."

Anger and tiredness filled her which just made her feel older than she actually was. Sabo, of course, didn't take it too well either but, she wasn't able to express her anger any better.

"What?! What do you mean sometime? I thought it was a week?!""

Pulling the poor girl into her lap makino buried her face into the yellow hair, silently willing all the ill luck to go away.

"Sabo…"

Anymore yelling stopped and she felt the head beneath shift a little, probably to hear her better.

"Hear...the man out a bit more yes?"

As if recognizing the tiredness in her voice Sabo calmed down a bit and huffed. Taking this as a sign to continue he spoke again.

"While he is on mission you will stay with us, we don't plan on staying here past tomorrow and don't wish to leave you alone."

Sensing a protest about to form Makino covered a tiny mouth and finally looked back up again. "What's the price?"

Tiny arms waved and tried to remove her larger hand but it was ignored by the staring contest between the two adults. Thankfully, the male did not play around and told her.

"Answers to some questions."

Giving a thoughtful hum she replied, "I'll answer, but I can't promise for all of them."

Content with her reply, he nodded. "That is fine, I will go alert the doctor now."

As the door closed she put her hand down and allowed the blond to speak as she turned towards the older woman.

"Makino-san! What were you thinking? We need to return to Ace and Luffy fast! They probably think we're dead!"

Slightly annoyed she sighed. "Sabo-dear, are you saying you want to stay a girl? How are we going to get there if we're weak right now?"

"Well, no! But-"

"But what Sabo? Right now we're too weak to get back to the village and you need to be changed."

Pouting the little girl crossed her arms as her shoulders hunched. "Fine, but one wrong move and we leave!"

Finding the pout cute, she smiled down at the blue eyes and joked with her. "Aye...captain."

The effort rewarded her with reddening cherubic cheeks that Makino couldn't resist cooing at.

For now, they'd wait for the clown to finish until they recovered.

 **1 Month later**

"The clown got what?! Tell me this is a joke! Do you think he's lying Makino-san?"

Jaw clenching as the two adults held a staring contest Makino sighed and shook her. "I don't think so Sabo...all this time waiting...wasted!"

Sabo ran a hand down her tiny face and covered her eyes, shoulders shaking as a frown made itself known. It was obvious the girl was trying not to cry but failed when a sob left her. The stress as the days passed had been building up. Thoughts of 'will they still accept me?', 'how will I live now?', 'what do I do if Ace and Luffy don't like me?' filled her mind.

She had to agree with the older woman, they wasted precious time for nothing when they could have been back at the village already. Makino gave up information to a stranger, back then, for Sabo to be healed and changed back and that made her feel guilty.

The man, called Dragon, had repeated the news. "The, 'man eating clown' was captured and sent to impel down. He won't be coming back for a long time. But we could at least drop you off at the village we found you in."

Not wanting to deal with anything else she buried her face into Makino's side. Leaving the older woman to deal with the details of getting home.

Feeling sad and slightly defeated by the news Makino just patted the soft blond head buried into her side. Looking up to ask her questions towards the tattooed man. "How long until we reach the village then? And will they give us a ride to Fucshia?"

Shifting in his spot, probably due to the discomfort of the situation, he answered. "In a week to reach the village. Once there they will sail you to Fucshia which will be another hour or so."

When she posed no further questions, Dragon dismissed himself while she tried to comfort Sabo. "They won't hate you Sabo, just think about this as an adventure to tell Luffy. Even if he is silly he won't hate you simply because you changed gender. Though I wonder how Ace will react from being a big brother to a little sister now…" The green haired woman whispered conspiratorially, "he's not allergic to...cooties, is he?"

That got a choked sob as he reprimanded her. "Makino-san! There's no such things as cooties!"

Acting as if Sabo was being naive she patted her back solemnly. "Sabo, hun, do they know that?"

When an air of depression surrounded the tiny form she giggled, laughing when the little girl started cursing at her brother's lack of reason.

It would be hard, but she'd help Sabo adapt to the body...more that she already had that is.

Merlin, she wasn't going to mention bathroom incident.

* * *

 **AN** : Oda am I in a Harry-is-blank mood. Hope you enjoy this, I'm also planning a Harry-is-Marco (hears a 'Polo' in the background).

Also...

*clutches screen*

Sabo has dead fish eyes! I never noticed until my friend pointed it out! He...just _stares_ at you. I changed his gender because not only was Sabo neglected from a gender change, he also had thos fishy eyes!

Review and tell me what you think please.


End file.
